ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: Flaming Fireboxes!
(Back in the Batcave, Intho, dressed up as Groot, Halei, Hadan Hawkeye and Padwy are checking on the mysterious fabric using the Hyper-Spectrographic Analyzer. Intho is holding a bat umbrella.) * Hadan: Any luck with that fabric? * Padwy: Negative. No secret writing of any sort. * Intho: It's the same with my section of the rib. This bat-brella's made of perfectly ordinary chrome magnesium alloy. * Halei: Lamar sure must be having a laugh, Intho. He's given us a clue to his plot and we can't solve it. If only we had some way of spying on him. * Intho: Well, that's it, Padwy. You've done it again. * Padwy: No kidding? (They make their way to the drawer marked "Electronic Bugging Devices". Intho opens a drawer to reveal fake bugs.) * Hadan: Look, listen. * Padwy: 'Electronic bugging devices.' * Intho: (takes a fake spider) A perfect, lifelike spider. * Halei: Right. Only it's not a spider. It's a tiny microphone 'with a built-in super power transmitter.' * Intho: Exactly. Eljam's going to take it and drop it in Lamar's shop. We'll listen in to his crooked scheming. * Padwy: It's a great idea, Intho, but how'll you get away with planting it? Won't he be on guard against you? * Intho: Of course. He'll be on guard against Groot. That's why I'm going to visit Brainiac as myself. (The scene cuts to K.G. Bird and Co.. Eljam enters the shop and meets Lamar Loki.) * Lamar: Good day, sir. Can I help you, sir? * Eljam: I hope so, Mr. Laufeyson (Lamar). - Mm-hmm. I'm looking for an artisan to repair this fine old umbrella. It belonged to my friend, Warka. * Lamar: Oh, yes, quality goods, I can tell at a glance. Just let me study it for a moment, please. * Eljam: Oh, please. By all means. (Eljam takes the spider Intho gave it to him and places it on the lamp, but the alarm goes off and he hides as Steven Chapman enters the room. As he enters, a net fell from the ceiling and covered him. The lamp topples and Sejen and Gaale appear and hold the supermarket psychopath down.) * Lamar: Well, it's fortunate that I equipped my shop with an automatic anti-bugging machine. * Sejen: Who is he, Lamar? * Lamar: I have no idea. Some supermarket psycho, perhaps. Trying to steal my precious secrets. It's a clear case of industrial espionage. Why, the wretched, blundering fool. See this. But whoever he is, one thing is certain. I can't afford to have him snooping around here today. Today of all days when I'm about to deal Chapman his greatest blow. * Gaale: The river, Lamar? * Lamar: No, the furnace. The tempering furnace where we forge the umbrella ribs. Take him away, my fine feathered finks and arrange a fatal accident without witnesses. (Lamar exits through one door. Through another door, Gaale and Sejen place Steven Chapman on a conveyor belt leading into the furnace. They strap the net around real tight.) * Sejen: Pull the net down real tight. * Gaale: Done. * Sejen: Ain't it a shame? * Gaale: Ain't what a shame? * Sejen: Ain't it a shame, it ain't, Chapman. (They leave Intho behind in the furnace room. The cliffhanger appears as the conveyor belt slowly moves Steven Chapman, trapped under the net, into the fiery furnace.) * Raven: (voiceover) Oh, the irony of it! The horror! The flaming end of the supermarket psycho! Can Intho possibly escape? For Lamar's sake, keep your Bat-Fingers crossed until tomorrow! Same time, same channel! (The scene fades to black as the music ends.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:Jurassic Combat League 4: T. Rex vs. Spinosaurus